kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Islands (Beastie Bay)
There are many different islands you can visit, some with inhabitants, and others with nothing but treasure and monsters. Caves do not need to be cleared to unlock the next island (ex.: Damp Cave on Sunny Isle). Expeditions When going on expeditions, there are many thing to consider, such as the level of the area and the monster types. When exploring an area, food cost is calculated as such: Each ally in your party (even if wounded) costs 1 food. When you discover a hidden cave, the level will increase by 8. Pick Island Appear when all expedition Grow to lv.85 and Explore Nightmare Course Confirm Investments After saving Carre Island from the beasts you can start to invest in islands to improve tourism (Population, Assets and later on Transport) and trading (Trade, which will affect P. Pumpkin's assortment). Sunny Isle This is your own island. While you can change its name, this is the default name, and should be referred to as such. Tiny Isle (Nauru) On Tiny Isle you find the Deserted Quarter which you can repeat any time you like. Besides Transport technology, you can also find the ability to research the Ancient Book on a higher level of this area. Carre Isle (Chile) Unlocks after you clear the first part of Sunny Isle (up to Babbling Forest). Hidden Cave A is hidden behind 3-star rock or tree on Hot Spring Hills at about level 21. Metro Isle (Germany) Unlocks together with Deep Cave on Carre Isle. Hidden Cave B is hidden behind 5-star grass on Wide Plateau at about level 26. Desert Isle (Egypt) Unlocks after defeating Chubking on Metro Isle. Shortly after you free the Desert Isle King, he finds an old map of Sunny Isle, which unlocks new areas on your island. Through gathering the Construction technology you can learn how to recycle and rearrange buildings or plants. Hidden Cave C is hidden behind a 4-star rock on Blistering Hills at around level 25. Chilly Isle (Chile) Unlocks after defeating Mochiporin on Desert Isle. The Flying Technology (Hot Air Balloon) can be found on Frozen Mountain. Hidden Cave D is hidden behind a 4-star rock on Frozen Mountain at about level 25. Volcanic Isle (Denmark) Unlocks after defeating Mochiporin on Desert Isle. Hidden Cave E is hidden behind a 4-star rock on Active Volcano at about level 28. Enigma Isle (Uruguay) Unlocks after discovering all areas of Chilly Isle and Volcanic Isle. Hidden Cave F is hidden behind a 5-star tree in Secret Base at about level 32. The "Modern Aircraft" is a piece of Survival Gear, which lets you do your explorations via Kairoman. You can learn how to use the Kairoman to reach Enigma Isle` after investing in it four times (in Hard Mode only). Coliseum Isle (West Samoa) Unlocks when you have 100% explored all islands except the mystery ship. The only area is called Fortress of Mystery. After having succeeded in all 5 couses, you can level up the cave to level 80 and the coliseum host unfold his true identity: Dr. Mochiporin. This also gives the ability to repeatably research Next-Gen Power. Completing Fortress of Mystery to 100% also gives you the Superalloy Spear, almost the most powerful weapon in the game. Mystery Ship Although it's not actually an isle, it acts like one. This "Island" takes an eternity to be 100% completed compared to other Islands, for it can take about 33 expeditions! Possible unlock conditions: *Shortly after Coliseum Isle unlocks. *Unlocks at (at the earliest) *Unlocks a bit after unlocking Metro Isle. For 100% completion you get the Gold Muffler.